Snow Days
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: How do the Kit Kats, Portia, and both of their parents deal with days when it snows? That answer is right here, right now. The Kit Kats and Portia Savage are made by the great and powerful msitubeatz who helped me with creating this short story. Big credit and thanks to her. (Also I gotta say this is pretty much like a children's book to me. The cute is too strong. Snd Halp Please)


Today was going to be a great day for every child in Zootopia. It was a snow day. Meaning that schools were closed and the kids could go out and enjoy the white fluffy snow to do whatever they want. In the condo/home of the Wilde family and Savage family were four fox kits and one meerkat pup. Today they woke up from their own parents that school was closed and that it will be snowing for a whole day, meaning tomorrow and the next day will most definitely be full of snow. This means that not only do they get their break but now they get to do what they want to do for their snow day.

Alicia, with her heavy coat and boots and pants and even gloves, run quickly to go outside to roll around and play in the snow. She was playing in the cold wintery snow as her energy had caused her to become warm but yet dangerously fun. She would throw snowballs at anyone in her sight. Mammals, friends, and even her own family as they dare enter the snow covered yard. She was crazy with throwing snowballs and having to dive deep in the snow to form a tunnel system so when she feels her "prey" on top of her, she will jump and surprise attack them with snowballs. She loves the snow days.

Aubrey, the lazy kit with the same attire as Alicia's but with a black and white scarf and fancy matching warm gloves, could only do the one thing she loved to do. Snow angels. She would lay down and mover her arms and legs to make beautiful snow angels with her also swishing her big fluffy fluffed up tail side to side as to form a bigger dress on her snow angels. She always used her fingers to create halos on the top of them as she makes them look like they were holding paws. She was proud of her work but she mostly loves the snow days too.

Andre, with snow coat and jeans and boots but with a beanie on his head with his two ears appearing out on top, would eat the snow. He would eat it in big bites and even eats icicles from the cars and from trees. He was crazy to do that but anything was food to the always hungry kit. Although with every snow day comes the whole situation of Andre getting his tongue stuck on anything. Cars, icicles, trees and poles, the young kit would always get in that situation with his mom and dad going over to help him. Still he loves the snow days.

Amare, however, hated the cold. He loved the snow days so he can be with his family, and mostly be with his dad Nick Wilde, inside of the warm cozy house. He loved to go outside sometimes to not feel left out by his brother and sisters but every time the snow day bothers him. The cold being so, well, cold. The amount of snow in his pants and all over him from Alicia's pranks. He couldn't stand it as he would chase her around as like a game while trying to throw snowballs at her. He was a grumpy boy, but he was also good hearted and loved to spend time with his dad. Nonetheless, he loves the snow days.

Portia, the meerkat cousin of the Kit Kats that lives with them and is the daughter of Jack Savage and his wife Skye, doesn't like the snow like Amare. She loves the fact of how she has no school but she does love only warmth when the seasons changes to being cold and snowy. In fact she would turn up the heat to the point where she could feel her "African Warmth". Yes, that is a word she uses when she wants to feel heat since that is in Meerkat nature. She got that from her teacher. Still, despite hating the snow and having the heat cranked up as she stands up in front of the tv with the Yule Log Channel on, she loves the snow day.

The parents, being of Nick and Judy, and Jack and Skye, all love the snow days for many reasons. Mainly was to spend some time with their children. But they still love the snow. They always think back to when they was kits, playing and rolling around and having fun in the snow and doing snowmammal building and snow castles. It made their day. They would set up a plan for who would spend time with Amare and Portia as they all would each get a turn of watching their kids from both inside and out with spending time with all of them equally. They loved being parents, but they love the snow day like their children.

However, despite what they all do, the WildeHopps and Savage family will always hang out together in the snow. To play. To laugh. To have fun. Amare would be in his green coat and matching gloves and a beanie and a scarf and jeans while in the arms of Nick or Judy, while Portia will be in her aqua colored coat and white warm gloves and jeans with a matching scarf around her neck as she is with her mom and dad, Skye and Jack. The huge family would snowball fight or walk around to play more in the park. Even the reward of facing the snow and the cold was everyone gets a cup of hot chocolate with little marshmallows in it. Despite their likes and dislikes to the cold and the snow, all together, they are still one big happy family.

They all love snow days.


End file.
